


Housekeeper of the Avengers

by RinaRinaXD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Crush, Beards (Facial Hair), F/M, Hair Braiding, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sassy Peter Parker, Sassy Steve Rogers, Tags, Tags Are Fun, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Tears, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinaRinaXD/pseuds/RinaRinaXD
Summary: 18 year old Aurelia is Homeless, jobless and alone on the streets of Manhattan, until a fateful encounter with an avenger finds her with new employment. With SHIELD as the new housekeeper of Avengers Tower. This is the story of someone who really knows how the avengers roll on their off days.





	1. Captain America wears whitey tighteys

**Author's Note:**

> First Avengers fic ever. Sorry for any errors, I'm on mobile.

In a world full of metahumans, Alien Invaders and all sorts of other dangerous monsters, there also lives the normal population of just plain humans. These humans have no special abilities, and basically are just fodder for whatever superhuman threats may come their way. When the Avengers were introduced to the world everyone rejoiced, for there was now a team of metahumans to protect us from harm. Unfortunately, that harm meant things like Aliens from Mars, and mad scientist projects gone wrong. Not poverty.

I kicked a can on my way home from my high school graduation, alone. Of course my mother was MIA, killed in a bombing last year. My father wasn't there at the greatest ceremony, not even to pick me up. I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets, playing soccer with the tin can of soda. With a single forceful kick, I sent it flying into a trashcan. _Whoop_. I thought, rolling my eyes. I slid my fingers through my hair, tugging the electric blue locks slight out of irritation. I trekked the 2 miles it took to got home and unlocked the door.  
“Dad I'm home!” I called out, looking around, my dad nowhere to be found. Finally, after looking around our small shack of a house, I spotted him, passed out in the living room with a beer bottle in his hand. “ugh, dad get up! My graduation was today.” I growled at him. He stirred and muttered, waving me off. I went to the kitchen and retried a cup of water, and then dumped it on him. He jerked awake and looked at me, before Drunkenly slurring.  
“When’d you get yer hair blue graduation today? Congrats happy birthday” he muttered at me before rolling over on the piece of filth we call a couch. I was surprised he could even notice my blue hair. I'd dyed it a month ago, and it was fading into a silvery blonde by now.  
“Whatever. You missed it. Thanks for coming to get me. I'm headed to work so don't wait up” I rolled my eyes at his slovenly state. I was hit with a sudden wave of nausea, and a violent feeling of dread came over me. I ignored it and went to get ready for my Part-time job at the gas station.

The one positive thing about the great Manhattan is that public transportation and Walking is encouraged, so the walk to my job wasn't too hard, a mere half an hour away. Same routine, every day. Clock-in, cash people out, clock out, go home, wake up, school, work, rinse repeat. A boring but simple life. Far better than those who get to see crazy things like avengers beating down demons and space monsters. I leaned back, closing the bullet proof window and humming to myself. Other than the occasional flirtatious creep, the day was quiet, as I liked them. At 18 with Size double D breasts and a slightly pudgey stomach, men were always trying to hit on me, though I couldn't be less interested. I dyed my hair blue to match my eyes like some sort of main character from a comic or something just for fun, and it was always a huge deal to most of the creepers.  
From outside, I could see a really sleek black Dodge Charger pull up and the passenger side opened. _Rich much?_ I thought, rolling my eyes as a young man walked in the door, a skip in his step as he went through, looking around the aisles. He couldn't have been any older than 15, with pudgey pink cheeks and we'll groomed hair. He was probably about 5’6” which put him only an inch taller than my 5’5”, meaning he was short.  
“Hi, welcome to the Zoom's Zoom Mart” I greeted.  
“Hi, how are you?” He asked me.  
“Doin' fine, yourself?” I leaned against the counter, watching the kid and the rich guy. Possible uncle or sugar daddy is what I was thinking.   
“Good, thanks.” he replied, going to the cooler and pulling out a lemon lime soda. From the driver's side of the charger came a short guy with slicked back hair and red sunglasses came in.  
“Peter, do we have to stop here? This place is filthy.” He said, looking me up and down. “No offense young lady.”  
“None taken. This place is gross. I wouldn't want to hurt your shoes” I replied, shrugging. “Then again, with that piece of Shit charger, it's no wonder you stopped here as opposed to the Kum&Go six blocks from here.” I muttered.  
He stopped and squinted at me, before very pointedly saying, “I can hear you, you know”  
The boy, Peter smiled apologetically.  
“Please forgive my friend. He's a jerk. Mr. Stark, I like it her because they have the limited edition Sprites with orange.” Peter put the soda on the counter and I slid back the glass. He gave me a crumpled $20 and smiled “Keep the change, okay?”  
“Hold on, THE Mr. Stark? As in Tony Freaking Stark?” I asked, my jaw practically dropping.  
“Yeah that's me. No time for autographs. Settle for a handshake?” He asked, reaching his hand out.  
“Wow, Diva much? I don't want to shake your hand. Is it true you live with Thor?” I asked.  
He rolled his eyes and walked out, without answering my question.  
“Again, sorry. You have a good day.” Peter said, waving at me at me as he left.  
“Aria.” My boss called as he walked through the door. He was a greasy old man probably about 50 years old with maybe three teeth- one of which I'm sure is fake. Whatever was left of his black hair was slicked back over the shiny skin underneath. Today, he wore a dirty, grease stained white shirt and a pair of ratty blue jeans.  
“Aurelia” I corrected him, trying not to roll my eyes.  
“Okay, well. I'm sorry but today is your last day here. I told you over and over about the hair, and you still went and got it dyed. Against the rules. You can keep your uniform. Here ” He said, giving me the measly pay I was owed. “All I owe ya”  
The feeling nausea came back, and I had to pause my pause my anger as my stomach tried to escape via clenching into non-existence.  
“What? No, Mr. Jonston, you never said anything about dying hair!” I exclaimed.  
“This is bullshit! You're just mad because I won't sleep with you!” I accused him, stomping out from behind the counter. I knew I was tossing a fit, and I was glad there was nobody else to witness my hysterics.  
I groaned slightly, my hands grasping my shirt.  
“Oh well. You can keep yer job here.. if you learn how to help me out..” He replied, shrugging his shoulders. My eyebrow went up at that, and his hand grabbed my breast. That pain in my stomach was only increasing as time went by, and when he touched me, it exploded. I panicked, feeling the instant fear one does in such a situation. His mouth had already tried to close on mine but I ducked and ran out from behind the counter.

I didn't stop running until I had to stop and finally lost the contents of my stomach, vomiting to the side of a building. Finally, it let up and I was able to go home. I trudged through the door, sighing with my hands in my pockets.  
“Dad. I got fired.” I said, in lieu of a greeting.  
“YOU WHAT?!” He shouted, coming barreling through to the door. He pointed a finger at me and asked in an accusatory tone “You didn't sleep with him like I told you to, did you?” His finger pointed at my chest, where he poked at me in my ugly green shirt. “I ask for one thing, one thing only and you can't do that for me? Where else am I supposed to get my beer? Who's gonna pay rent?”  
I don't know if it was the events of the day, or if I had a surge of confidence, but I was really done with the day and with being pushed around. I knocked his hand away and screamed back at him, “Maybe if YOU got a damn job, we wouldn't be living in a shack?! You could pay for it!” I saw the murderous look in his eye, and I instantly regretted my words. His face started turning red, and he shook with anger. Even his grey mustache shook. He backhanded me hard enough I saw stars. While my vision was still swimming, he grabbed me by my collar and growled, his fingers wrapping around my neck. In one moment, I saw my life flashing before my eyes. In the next I was on the ground outside, on my back. A duffel bag followed me shortly, smacking me in the face, causing the stinging on my cheek to increase. Jobless and homeless at 18. Smooth move. I chastised myself.  
“What kind of a low life asshole abandons his daughter!” I yelled at no one in particular. I kicked our mailbox and sighed. “Maybe my friend will let me stay with them?” I asked myself and began my walking to my only sort of friend’s house. Aisling was a tall timid one with no real presence to speak. We weren't 100% friends, but she was the closest thing I had in high school. I wandered around her neighborhood, trying to figure out what house was hers. I was too poor to afford a cellphone, so I didn't have her number saved, and I'd only been at her house maybe once. No such luck, after probably an hour, I gave up.  
Homeless shelters? No luck, all full. Local park it is. I wandered around the park for a few hours, and finally found a nice, secluded bench hidden behind a dumpster and fenced in on the other side. Not idea because of the smell, but it was hidden, and that would suffice for now. I knew from the burning on my face that where my dad had struck me probably left a nasty bruise, though there were so many more under my long sleeves. That gut feeling had vanished finally, and it was replaced by an overwhelming despair. 18, and friendless, jobless, homeless and no family other than the piece of shit sperm donor of a father. I toyed with the holes in my jeans for a moment as I sat on the bench. I had learned an old trick from hiding money from my dad, I took the measly $180 out of my wallet and my I.D, and slid it into my bra, where it would stay safe, tucked against my ample breasts. I played with the locket around my neck where a photo of my mother rest. My mother passed away last year, killed in a Bombing, and she was the only pleasant thing in my life. _Oh mom, what am I going to do now?_ I thought, laying on my duffel bag and stared up at the sky. Tears dripping down my cheeks as I finally let myself cry, feeling worthless and helpless. After an hour or so, I finally found some form of sleep.

I woke up the next morning to find my duffel bag gone, stolen and my backpack rifled through, wallet gone. Thank God I hid my money. I though.  
“How can this day get any worse?” I asked no one in particular, a moment before I heard storm clouds. “great. Rain.” I held my hands up to the sky and called out to whatever deity was listening. “Hey! God or whatever, you think you could throw me a bone here?!” A louder crack of thunder, and then a flash of light. Pain surged through my body as I was thrown back against the dumpster. Great, homeless, now killed by a meteor. I inwardly groaned before sliding to the ground. I was ready to accept my fate.

 

“.....n’t keep her here” I heard, as I was coming to, barely conscious.  
“I do not know how you do it normally but on Asgard, we ensure proper protection to those we have incidentally harmed. I had harmed this young woman coming to Earth, and I will take responsibility.” I heard a man with the most melodic deep voice speak. He had a strange, unrecognizable accent.  
“Okay, but as soon as she's better. She's gone. There are secrets here.” A woman's voice said, with a slight Russian lilt to it.  
“Look, worse comes to worse, we kill her.” Came a third man's voice. At that my eyes shot open.  
“The hell kind of idea is that?!” I exclaimed, jolting up. “Kill me?! Are you out of your minds?”  
“Oh. Joy. She's awake.” A man said. After a minute, I recognized him as the guy from the gas station.  
“Y-Y-Y-You’re Tony Stark!” I managed to stammer out, unintelligibly. Smooth I thought. I then realized, the woman was none other than Black Widow. “Black Widow?!”  
“Yes, but you can call me Natasha. Now-a-days our identities aren't so secret. How are you feeling? You're pretty bruised up from the impact” the red headed tall Russian beauty asked me, a look of motherly concern on her face that clashed with her all leather dominatrix secret spy leather get up.  
“I must be dead. I'm in the same room of the Avengers. I must be dreaming.” I groaned, rubbing my head. “My head hurts like fuck.”  
Black Widow laughed at me. Laughed at me. With the most angelic laughter I've ever heard. “since this is a dream, it must mean that Thor is right behind me, in all his muscular glory”  
“I am right behind you though my muscles do not warrant any sort of glory.” I heard. I slowly turned my head and saw him. All tall beautiful long-haired muscular bearded beautiful Thor of Asgard. I let out a girly squeak before I flopped back into what I suspect was a couch. “I accidentally ran into you on my flight here from Asgard and you were knocked away from the Impact. Strangely enough, Heimdall did not see you here or he would have rerouted me. For a man who sees all, he missed that important detail. Greetings, fair maiden. I am Thor of Asgard, son of Odin”  
“Hi, I'm.. Aurelia Borris.”  
“Now that you're awake, I would like to take you to our infirmary and get a better look at your wounds. I'm sad to say, but.. Your clothing was torn by the impact of Thor's landing, so he brought you to us when he couldn't find any ID on you, wrapped in his cape. Startling if you ask me. I dressed you in some old clothes of mine. Nothing fancy I'm afraid.” Black widow said as she helped me to my feet. “Can you walk?” I took a few steps before my legs felt like Jell-O, and I dropped to my knees.  
“Allow me.” Thor said, picking me up.  
One would assume that he'd carry me princess style like one of those cheesy romance novels, but instead, he tossed me over his shoulders like a potato sack and carried me to the infirmary.  
“This… Has to be a dream.. I'm being carried. By Thor.” I groaned out. He gently laid me on the table, as if remembering I'm human and not a ragdoll. I was in baby blue lounge pants and a matching tank top which was overly stretched by my larger chest.  
“I take it you're a fan?” She asked me when we were alone. I held my fingers slightly apart.  
“Just a little.” I said.  
“He's a cool guy. Sour because he got dumped. But cool. Be still” she commanded me, as she ran a hand scanner over my body. “These bruises on your arm are old, and the one on your face is new, but not caused by impact.” She put her hand on her hip and leaned against the medical bed with the other “So who did this to you?”  
“I don't know what you mean.” I said, shaking my head. She held up a small hand mirror, to let me see the angry finger marks against my pale skin. “Sweet mother of Mary!” I exclaimed after a minute, looking at the angry purple lines. “I got into a fight with my father at some point but geez!”  
“Your father did this to you?” Black widow asked me quietly. “Are you still living with him?”  
“Naw, he kicked me out yesterday. I've been on the street since late last night.” I responded, yawning softly. That bench wasn't comfortable, and so I didn't sleep well.  
“Well, unfortunately, that shock you got from Thor’s impact will probably immobilize you for a while. I'm sure you'll be free to stay here, or we could find you a decent space within SHIELD to stay at. “ She smiled encouragingly at me, and pat my kneecap, though I couldn't feel it.  
“Oh thank you. Uhm. Stay here. With you guys? Here. In Avengers tower,” I leaned forward to ask “does Thor stay here?”  
She smiled knowingly, like an older sister and nodded.  
“I stay here, Tony stays here sometimes, ever since Thor got dumped, he stays here too when he comes to Earth. Steve and Bucky stay here and so does Bruce and now you, temporarily. We have an assortment of rooms, or you could crash on the couch. Tony has an intern who comes and stays with us occasionally, he seems to be around your age. How old are you, exactly?”  
“I'm 18. Old enough to learn to survive on my own. I'll take the couch, and be on my way as soon as I'm all better.” I was taught from a young age not to rely on others as all that did was make you weak, but if there was anyone you could trust with your weakness, it'd be the damn Avengers. Once again, I was tossed over the shoulder of Thor and carried into what was a living room, really it was a massive lounge area, with a lowered couch that seemed to have part of the floor cut out just for it.  
“Here you are. If you should need anything, feel free to give me a shout.” Thor said, his hands on his hips. He smiled at me as he wandered off. It was already dark again, meaning I had to have been unconscious for most of the day.

Just when I thought things were going to be looking up, I had to pee. Several shouts had not been heard, as they were all asleep. Believing now would be a good time to try and walk, I slowly stood up, groaning as my legs gave out. Beautiful. I crawled to the bathroom like a lizard, if the lizard had his toes chopped off. Using a door knob, I managed to pull myself up before turning it. “Please be the bathroom. Please be the bathroom" I pleaded with the good luck gods. No such luck, empty bedroom. I moved to the next knob, and the next till one opened suddenly. Too suddenly, so.I dropped to the floor. I looked up, and much to my surprise, there stood Captain America, in all of his chiseled muscular build, in tight white underwear. I could feel the blush creeping across my face. “I am so sorry oh my god.” I managed to say, after an insane amount of staring. His hair was golden on his abdomen too, leading down into the waist of his underwear. Matching the beautiful gold of his hair. His face turned a deep red as well as he seemed to realize what he was wearing. I quickly shut the door and made my way down the hall. I thought to myself, _Captain America wears tightey whiteys..._


	2. New job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelia gets a new job. And still can't look Captain America in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! I hope it meets you well!

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to squeal as I was essentially manhandled by Dr. Bruce Banner in the infirmary as he checked me over using a hand scanner.  _Dr. Bruce Banner himself is touching me._ I thought with glee. It's been four days since I was brought to the Avenger's tower because Thor accidentally paralyzed me with his lightning as he touched down on Earth. 

So far I had control over most of my body, except for my legs. 

"Everything looks great, Miss Aurelia. No long term paralysis, or injuries that I can tell. Curious to see why Thor's all seeing guardian couldn't detect you though." He said, looking at me, his brows furrowed with confusion. 

"Guess is as good as mine doc. Are you even able to do body diagnostics? Shouldn't you like, I dunno, find a medical doctor and not a physicst?" I asked, shrugging non-challantly. 

"I have basic medical training as well. Nothing too big. If you were worse off, I'd have taken you to a SHIELD hospital." He ran a hand through his curly hair and smiled at me uneasily. 

"Thanks doc." I said, hopping off the examination table. My legs shook, but they held well. 

"Hey, listen. Don't give Thor too much flack, okay? He didn't mean to paralyze you." Bruce said, rubbing his forehead. 

"Oh, yeah no worries man. Besides... I've been in a warm blanket, no fear of being robbed. I'd say it's been the best thing that's happened so far. After this, I go back to being homeless." I responded, using the cane they lent me. 

"We'll see about that." Bruce said, patting my shoulder. 

~

In the kitchen, Thor was eating a burrito on a plate. I paused and looked at him, then looked at the mess he had made. 

"Are you fucking kidding me? This kitchen is a mess!!" I exclaimed. I took a rag from the rack next to it and started wiping up the mess. 

"Cheer up little one! I have made burritos! Jane taught me how to make these once upon a time."

“Well did she also teach you how to clean up afterwards?” I asked, rolling my eyes.

“May have slipped my mind.” Thor responded, rubbing his chin.

I sighed and moved around the kitchen, first looking through the cupboards under the sink to find cleaning supplies before I set in on cleaning the ungodly mess the Thunder god had made. “How is it that you guys don't have a ton of staff running around? I would have thought you guys could at least afford a cook.”

“More people running in and out of here means more opportunities for our enemies to slip in and murder us in creative ways.” Answered Natasha as she entered the kitchen area. A well crafted eyebrow raised as she took in the sight of a clean kitchen, and then her eyes traveled to the plate full of burritos. “Wow, Thor. I think this is the cleanest you've ever been when I the kitchen.”

“Don't look at me. It was the little one here who did all the cleaning. I just made the food. Burrito?” He offered one to Natasha and to me.

“You cleaned this?” She asked me. I shrugged non-challantly, and took a burrito.

“I used to clean after my father all the time.” I said before taking a bite into the burrito.

Her eyebrows furrowed at the mention of my father, and a frown set into her beautiful face. “I really am not fond of that man from the things you've told us. Your bruises are healing well,” she said after a moment of deliberation. Before I could respond, Captain America came in, wearing gym shorts and a white T-shirt.

“Oh is that Thor’s Burritos I smell? Yes” he answered himself with an elongated yes. Memories of that night flooded into my brain, and I could feel my face hearing up. “what's wrong? Your face is terribly red.”

“He's right. Do you have a fever?” Natasha asked me, putting her hand on my forehead.

“No, just.. Memories of things I should not have seen.” I responded.

Steve's eyes lit up, and his lips formed an “o” shape. “I apologise for that, by the way.” He said.

“No, no, I should have knocked. It was my fault. I'm sorry.” I countered, waving an arm.

“Burritos?” Someone else asked. A tall, black haired man with a metal arm came from around the corner, dressed in a sleeveless T-shirt and a pair of sweats. “Who are you?” He asked, giving me a once over.

“Aurelia Borris, sir. I'm staying here temporarily until I've healed.” I responded.

“Ah. Bucky Barnes. Codename Winter Soldier. Nice to meet you” the black haired man grumbled.

“Nice to meet you too.” I said, finishing with organizing the spices by type.

“Actually, about that temp placement,” Nastasha said, leaning against the counter as she chewed on a burrito. “I've been discussing it with the others. And we've noticed how well you've taken to cleaning up the tower.”

“Oh, my bad. I figured I'd make myself useful while I'm here.” I said, scratching the back of my head.

“No, actually. You're quite amazing. You're by far the first person to remove every bloodstain from Thor’s clothes.” Natasha said, smiling. Thor, as if he heard his name, raised his burrito to me. “So, if Tony okays it, and SHIELD does as well, we’ll hire you full time as a maid in the Avengers tower. You'll get your own biometric scanner info entered, and will be able to enter and leave the tower at will. Of course, not without guard considering you're not a metahuman, nor do you have the martial skills that me and Clint have.”

“Wait. You want ME to live here and work here?” I asked, eyebrows raising to the sky. She smiled and nodded.

“If you'll join.” She said. I nodded eagerly, resulting in plenty of laughter from the group. 

“Yes please!”

Things were shaping up to be pretty interesting around here.

~

I leaned forward, and looked at Spiderman as I vacuumed the couch with a hand vacuum. “So Spiderman, like, do Captain America and Black Widow have something going on, office romance style? Or is she with Hawkeye?” I asked, vacuuming around him.

He chuckled at that and shook his head.“Actually, she's got a romance with Mr. Hulk, believe it or not. And please. Just call me Peter. You're our employee after all. Oh let me help” he said, rambling adorably. He hopped up off the couch and let me finish.

I'd been working in the tower for a month now, cleaning the main rooms and my own bedroom. 

Several things I've noticed: One, Thor seems to have an aversion to clothes, especially shirts. Two, they are very kind. And three, Captain America loves his Tighty Whiteys. I had settled into a routine easy to follow. Meanwhile, my bank account was getting fatter and fatter. I took one look at it to see if I had anything or if my bank charged me an overdraft fee once, and saw more than four 0’s in a row. I nearly fainted. Things weren't as easy as I'd hoped, but at least I didn't have to go out there and stomp bad guys. That particular day, it was just me and Spiderman who sometimes hung around when he didn't have school.

“So is it cool living with them?” He asked me after a moment.

“I've stopped squealing every time Thor walks into the room, so I'd say I'm at least a little better. But it's really easy to get starstruck. Hard to believe they're pretty much just like a normal human. But I've seen Captain America cry over a dog movie.” I said, smiling to myself.

“Yeah it's pretty crazy.” Peter jolted upwards, eyes widening. “Gotta go. Spidey senses tingling!” He jumped up and pressed his chest, a suit forming around his body. In response to my look of awe he explained. “Nanotechnology. Mr. Stark's invention.”

Right before he opened a window, an alarm sounded, signalling there was some threat he had to deal with. I rolled my eyes and put in headphones, resuming my work.

~

I turned off my headphones and went to each room to work, pausing outside of Steve's room. I heard what sounded like pained groaning, and pushed open the door. “Captain America sir, are you alright?” I asked before I took in the sight before me. He was on his hands and knees, completely bare to the world, and behind him was the Winter Soldier. I closed the door and immediately regret opening it. “I’M SO SORRY” I shouted before I went to clean the other rooms.

An hour or so later, I moved to the kitchen, cleaning around the counters and the fridge, tossing out anything that was gross or expired. The inspiration for food hit me, right around the time Thor came in one of the doors.

“Hey there little one.” He greeted as he came around to dig through the counters for a bag of chips.

“Oh. Hello Thor. Hey uhm. I had an idea for dinner, but I'm not supposed to leave the tower unattended. Want to come with?” I asked, trying to keep calm. Even living around here for a little over a month, and cleaning more pairs of Thor’s underwear than anyone else's, his presence still made my heart violently beat in my chest.

“I would be delighted.” He responded, offering me his arm. I grabbed my wallet and went to slide it into my pocket only to realize I was still wearing my pajamas. They didn't have a strict dress code, so I often times just wore my pajamas or sweats.

“Let me go change first. Sorry.” I said, dashing to my room which was the furthest one back in the rooms suite. For some reason, I hadn't decided to go shopping for much other than much needed items, so I just had my tattered jeans, a baggy white T-shirt and an old hoodie. 

“Okay. I'm ready.” I said, coming into the kitchen. Thor had taken my idea, he was wearing a pair of well fitting leather pants, and a leather jacket. He had on a black T-shirt that was tight enough I could see every muscle on his well sculpted chest. I had to stop myself from drooling everywhere. If I looked like a homeless man, he looked like a lord. He was just so damn pretty.

“Let us be off.” He offered his arm to me, allowing me to slide my hand into the crook of his arm. “where to? The store of groceries?” He asked.

“Indeed” I said, going with him to the main door and down the elevator. There was already staff waiting with a town car.

“Where to, miss?” The driver asked.

“Uhm. Do you know where the nearest Walmart is?” I asked.

“Of course.” He responded.

I waited as the driver drove us. “So, how are you liking your new occupation?” Thor asked me.

“It's okay. If only I'd stop walking in on Captain America at the worst times.” I said, my cheeks burning red.

“Ah, yes. I heard of that. Must have been embarrassing” he said, laughing heartily. His hand came to rest on my head, petting me.

“Very. But hey! At least now I know some fun things. You guys seem so much more human now. It's weird. I almost feel comfortable around you guys. You're really…”

“Really…”

“You're really cool.” I said, sighing softly. The driver stopped and pulled to the side.

“We're here!” He said, moving to get my door.

“Oh, thanks.” I said, getting out of the car. We walked in, and I went over and grabbed a blue cart. “Say, Mister Thor.” I said after a minute.

“Yes, little one?” He responded.

“Why do you call me little one?” I asked, pushing the cart around the grocery section.

“Because you are small, like a growing child. At least in comparison to most women I've met.” He responded much to my dismay. A tic set in my jaw and I groaned.

“Yeah I've never been quite so tall.” I said, grabbing ground beef. “Sadly it's that way for most women in my family. Atleast on my dad's side.”

“And your mother's?”

“My mother died a long time ago.” I responded.

“I am sorry.” He said. “it was thoughtless of me to ask such things. My mother is also gone. And Jane is…”

“Man, FUCK Jane.” I declared. “Anyone who gives you up is obviously on something. You're amazing” I said, pushing the cart through the breakfast aisle. I turned and looked at him, struck aback by the intense look on his face.

“Thank you.” He said, grabbing the box of cereal I was reaching for. “Your words are kind.”

I gathered a few more things, and went to checkout, flinching when my total reached over $100, though before I could pay, Thor had already waved his hand and slapped a hundred and a twenty on the counter. He helped me carry and by help I mean he carried them all to the car and held the door open for me. I climbed in, and stared out of the window. 

“To the mall, please.” I said. “It's about time that I get some new clothes.”

~

At the mall, I browsed through the different shops, getting things I needed or wanted. Even with the fat bank account, I still went with cheaper things, though I stopped to ogle a fancy red dress in the window of a Nordstrom. 

“Haha! Look who it is! Little nasty Aurelia!” Came a snotty voice from behind me. I turned to see my old highschool nemesis, Angel. 

“Ew, Angel. Don't you have some dick to suck or something?” I asked. Thor was around here somewhere, and I looked for him desperately to get away from the Angel and her cronies, Katie (with an i-e) and Katy (with a Y). Hopefully, she hadn't noticed me ogling the dress. Too bad she had. 

“Ha! I see you're looking at that dress. As if an ugly fat girl like you could fit in such a thing.” She taunted me. I clenched my fists and grit my teeth. Then, I heard his voice. 

“Ah Aurelia there you are little one.” Thor said, moving to stand next to me. “my apologies, I was taking our new purchases to the car. Who is this? Friends of yours?” He asked. 

Angel and the Katies squealed with excitement. 

“No way. They're bitches.” I responded. 

“Too bad.” Thor said, smiling at them. He then pulled my face up and gave me a deep kiss. My face turned a deep red in color, and I went slack. Angel huffed and ran off with her cronies. “My apologies, Little one. I wanted them to leave and they looked like they were going to give me a hard time” he said.

“U-uhm. It's okay. You're fine. I'm fine too.” I said. I looked around and bit my lip. I spoke after an awkward silence. “Well. Let's get back to the tower?”

“Do you not want that dress?” Thor asked me.

“No way. It's way out of my price range, and I definitely wouldn't look good in that. Dresses don't suit me well.” I said.

“I think that dress would suit you very well.” Thor said to me, nodding.

I laughed and walked to the car. This was shaping up to be an interesting career choice indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always! Sorry it took so long to get out!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to comment and subscribe!


End file.
